Traditionally, an amount of power that a portable device uses during operation has been of great importance. For example, the amount of power used by the portable device during operation may directly relate to an amount of time that a portable device may be run while utilizing a power store of the device. Unfortunately, conventional power management systems have exhibited various limitations in the manner in which the amount of power used by a portable device during operation is regulated. For example, conventional power management systems may restrict processing capabilities of portable devices without considering a current power configuration of the device.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.